No trem
by khaweye
Summary: As viagens de trem eram sempre um pouco estranhas. RoyxRiza.


_Fanfic "No trem", de khaweye_

_Romance_

_Rated K+_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic.**_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

A Tenente Hawkeye observava a paisagem das colinas através da janela de seu vagão no trem, passando rapidamente conforme avançava em seu caminho para a Central. O sol já havia se posto, contudo a noite ainda não alcançara a sua plena escuridão. Em sua cabine, a única iluminação vinha de uma luz fraca acesa no corredor.

Tal ambiente, somado com o devido cansaço, montava o cenário perfeito para prazerosas horas de sono. Isso explicava a atual situação do Coronel Mustang: sentado ao lado de Riza, ele respirava sonoramente, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e a cabeça apoiada sobre o próprio ombro. A visão não deixava de ser um pouco cômica, e apesar de estar desconfortável com o que parecia ser um fio de saliva no canto da boca de Mustang, Riza não ousava acordá-lo. Sabia o quanto o dia havia sido longo, e o quão desgastante o alquimista considerava as viagens de trem, portanto o descanso era mais do que merecido.

Silenciosamente, a Tenente levantou-se e fechou as cortinas da janela da porta que dava para o corredor, diminuindo ainda mais a iluminação. Sentou-se com cuidado novamente ao lado do Coronel, recostando-se novamente sobre o vidro gélido da janela que dava para as colinas, admirando-as. Apesar da bela paisagem, passaram-se apenas poucos segundos até Hawkeye voltasse os olhos cor de âmbar para Roy novamente.

As viagens de trem eram sempre um pouco estranhas. Era sempre Riza quem o acompanhava. Sempre compartilhava a mesma cabine com ele, trocavam olhares e comentários geralmente não expressos quando se encontravam com o resto dos subordinados do Coronel. Contudo, tal atmosfera se dissolvia no momento em que eles pisavam fora do trem e voltavam à rotina. Riza não se decepcionava, tampouco pensava no assunto no ambiente de trabalho usual; apenas apreciava o momento, retomando-o em seus pensamentos na próxima viagem, como se vivessem uma vida paralela naquelas cabines.

Mas naquele dia, com o cansaço do Coronel, duvidava que fosse ocorrer algo para se lembrar. Estavam a poucas horas da Central e ela não acreditava que ele fosse acordar antes disso. Mas o fato não a deixava desapontada: era apenas como um dia sem gosto, como os muitos que vivenciava fora do trem.

Riza voltou a olhar para a janela, desviando o olhar para a lua crescente, rodeada por estrelas. Não saberia dizer o quanto tempo ficou ali, admirando o céu, até que o sono que dominara Mustang aos poucos fosse tomando-a também, fazendo suas pálpebras oscilarem cada vez mais em suas piscadas.

Entretanto, logo antes de definitivamente cair no sono, Hawkeye sentiu algo encostando a seu braço. A surpresa serviu para acordá-la um pouco, e ela virou a cabeça para ver o que era. A surpresa foi ainda maior ao ver que Roy estava recostado sobre o seu braço, a cabeça pendendo próxima ao ombro da Tenente, porém sem encostar nele. A essa altura, estava roncando pesadamente pela boca molemente aberta. Segurando-se para não rir, Riza instintivamente levou a mão à parte de trás da cabeça de Roy, trazendo-a delicadamente para o seu ombro até que este servisse de apoio para ele.

Por alguns segundos, ela afagou de leve seus cabelos desarrumados, com um carinho atípico. O calor do corpo do homem próximo ao seu era a única coisa que faltava para o aconchego ideal de um sono de trem, e ela voltou a se apoiar no vidro da janela.

Afinal o dia não havia sido tão sem gosto assim. Fechando os olhos, a última pergunta que Riza se fez antes de dormir foi se naquela vida exclusiva das cabines compartilhadas com Roy Mustang haveria de fato como algum dia sem ser gosto. Ouvindo um último ronco dele sobre o seu ombro, ela naturalmente chegou à sua resposta.

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_ Muito tempo sem postar nada aqui, mas espero que tenham gostado. Tava pensando em escrever outros capítulos sobre essas outras situações vividas na cabine e tal, mas não é certeza. De qualquer forma, aceito sugestões pra esses outros temas, quem sabe eu arranjo um tempinho pra escrever._

_Reviews?_

_Beijos_

_khaweye_


End file.
